True
by MusikLuver
Summary: Songfic of the song True. Hermione struggles to tell Draco how she feels.


**

* * *

**

True

* * *

_**I wont talk**_

Hermione ignores him, angry with his rude behavior. How can he act like that, when he knew? Deep down, she knows that he knows too. He's known ever since the first time she touched him.

_**I won't breathe**_

It wasn't a bad, or naughty sort of touch. She isn't that kind of girl. But it was laced with a sort of passion she never knew she had.

He roughly grabs her shoulder, and the air to her lungs stops. She's fearful, and even more afraid that he could have that sort of effect on her.

The hallway is empty, and it's only her and him. Alone.

_**I won't move till you finally see**_

"I asked you a _question_," he tells her forcefully, his eyes glinting in the dancing light of the candles lining the hallway. It makes his eyes look enticing and inviting, which is not what he means for them to look like.

Hermione glares at him rebelliously, refusing to oblige to his wishes. He doesn't deserve it. Not after the way he's acted.

Harry would tell her she should expect it. It's how he always acts, he would say. But mostly, he'd say he couldn't believe that she felt this way for him.

_**That you belong with me**_

"What the hell did you just say to me?" he asks sharply, narrowing his eyes. He shoves her a little, as though it would scare her into answering.

After a few moments of contemplating she says softly, "You heard me."

"Clearly _not_," he hisses, grabbing the collar of her uniform. His scare tactics get _so_ old, sometimes.

_**You might think I don't look**_

Hermione peers directly into his eyes, which hold a challenge that she will not accept. His stare flickers, until he averts his eyes.

"You aren't fit to breathe the air I do," he informs her nearly randomly.

_**But deep inside**_

She bites her lip, and her eyes turn glassy.

He watches her hand reach out and flatten against his robed chest.

"You heard it. …In here," she whispers to him, resolutely staring him down. Daring him to object.

_**In the corner of my mind**_

Hermione is scared now, but for a completely different reason.

_Will he understand me?_ she wonders to herself. _Please, _please,_ understand me!_

He is silent, and the endless gray windows to his soul reflect the turmoil, and the disgust with her words. With her daring.

_**I'm attached to you**_

Upon seeing this, her hand removes itself wordless, and she starts to leave.

It was foolish to expect anything to change. He wouldn't dream of giving up his fabulous lifestyle for a girl he'd been brought up to hate.

_**I'm weak**_

"Wait," he calls out.

_**It'**__**s true**_

She does.

_**Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers**_

Hesitantly, she walks back toward him, feeling the prominent fear pounding inside her.

"Yes?" she asks softly.

_**Do you want me, too?**_

"Granger, I—" he begins, struggling with the words.

_**Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**_

The words stumble.

She feels herself plummet into a dimly lit place as she watches him unable to say what he intends to.

_**I've waited all my life**_

"I've laid my heart out for you," she reminds him in a barely audible voice.

He has nothing to say.

But his hand reaches out for her, mimicking her prior actions.

_**To cross this line**_

"I think you hear me," he tells her.

She stares in awed confusion at his hand, sending out her question.

"You hear me," he repeats. "…In here."

_**To the only thing that's true**_

"Why?" he questions her suddenly, removing his hand like he's burned himself on her.

_**So I will not hide**_

She peers up at him once more, feeling the pattern of give and take, give and take.

"Because you get me," she tells him, her lips thinning into a stern line.

He doesn't understand.

_**Its time to try**_

"You can't hurt anyone the way you hurt me," Hermione admits. "You hurt me because you understand what words will cut me down quickest. You know which of my values could seem most demeaning and childish."

Her explanation leaves him wordless.

_**Anything to be with you**_

And he leaves her breathless.

_**All my life I've waited**_

She's shocked, the feel of his mouth over hers. The sudden passion is overwhelming.

_**This is true**_

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated anything in forever, and everyone is probably wondering where in the world this Carmen San Diego is, but I promise I'm still around. And I also have no intentions of quitting anything. It's just I'm stuck in a rut, so I'm writing a series of unrelated ficlets to try and get my creative juices going. It's worked with Mr. Wrong, which I'll be uploading soon! 

Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. (P.S. the guy was Draco, in case you didn't know)

Lyrics belong to Ryan Cabrera, my future husband. Lol j/k.


End file.
